Dessert
by smutcessed
Summary: Dean gets interrupted whilst eating his favourite meal, not that he complains.


Dean moaned embarrassingly loud as the rich taste of his favourite pie filled his mouth. He had been looking forward to it since they had finished the case, knowing it was sat there in his Motel room calling out his name. Why he liked pie so much he didn't know but he would rather go back to hell than not eat the pastry goodness.

"Dean you know the noises you are making are very loud," Dean jumped in his seat, practically choking on his fork.

"Cas what the hell?!" Wait… did he say he could hear him making those noises? What else could he hear…

"Yeah I thought I would come see what you were doing,"

"Cas, I could have been doing anything you know that right?" he looked towards the Winchester with innocent eyes, obviously not understanding what he could have been implying. Castiel strolled over towards the table, eyeing up the pastry Dean had been mouthgasming over just minutes before. The angel pushed his finger into the sauce of the pie and brought it to his mouth, licking the tip before pushing it in. His eyes closed at the sensation and he let out the smallest moan imaginable.

"That is a good pie Dean." He opened his eyes and looked down at the hunter. Dean's eyes were transfixed on the angels mouth. He was panting slightly, pupils dilated and heart racing. He coughed awkwardly and looked down at the table trying to find a way to change the conversation. Castiel obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Dean are you ok? You look a little… flushed…"

"Uh.. yeah… just… yeah I'm fine." he managed, coughing and rubbing his leg under the table. The angel - being an angel - could tell he was lying. Castiel put his hands on the table and bent down. This got Dean's attention and he looked up at Cas' eyes, attempting to look as normal as possible.

"I can see you aren't ok Dean. I can sense something about you… it's like you're, well I don't know how to put this," Castiel stumbled over his words, obviously looking for the right words. "Well I sense that you are, what is it? Aroused?"

The hunter practically choked on his tongue. Could angels sense that? Or was he just joking, seen it from a film maybe... Castiel was looking at him with innocent eyes, confusion etched across his face. He must be being serious. Oh god. He knows.

"Uh..." Dean looked away. Finally, getting the courage to actually be honest for once, the hunter bore his eyes into the angel's. "Fine. For fuck sake. Castiel, I like you ok? You in that fucking trench coat and god; when you licked that pie off your finger I nearly came on the spot." Castiel nearly choked on his breath. What was Dean saying? Had he fancied him since they met in that barn all that time ago?

"Dean I… I don't know what to say," the Winchester stood and moved so he was standing in front of Castiel, "Don't say anything. Just," Dean moved this head closer so their lips were almost touching. Cas' breath hitched in his throat as the hunter pressed his mouth against the angel's. The kiss was slow, innocent.

Dean put his hand on the angels face and licked along his nether lip asking for entrance. Castiel obliged and gasped as Dean deepened the kiss. The hunter pressed his body against the angel, erection rubbing against his crotch. Cas moaned which surprised the Winchester. Dean smirked against his lips as he could feel the angels member growing.

"Dean should we really be doing this?" he asked, pushing Dean away so he had space to breath.

"Oh God yes," Dean saw the angel's eyes narrow and added a quick 'sorry'. "I really like you, Cas- here let me show you," Dean dropped to his knees, looking up at Cas with innocent, lust filled eyes. Slowly, he undid the angels trousers, keeping eye contact the whole time. Castiel grabbed the table for support as he witnessed the Winchester flooring his boxers.

"God Cas…. You're just…" he didn't finish his sentence. He grabbed the Angel's cock and licked it from the base to the top, swirling his tongue around the head. Castiel let out a strangled cry, obviously never having felt this sensation. Dean continued to explore the other's erection, finding all the areas that he knew would send Cas crazy. The hunter finally took him into his mouth. He sucked hard and could hear the moans from above.

"Dean… Jesus…"

"Castiel. Did you just blaspheme?!"

"Don't fucking stop!" Dean chuckled darkly,

"I didn't realise you were such a whore" he winked at the filthy look the angel gave him.

The Winchester sucked the head of Cas's erection as an apology. He sucked all the way down the base, swallowing when it hit the back of his throat. Castiel thrust involuntarily, moaning at the sensations which were attacking his body. He was so close. He thrust again, grabbing the dirty blond hair that was bobbing up and down on his throbbing cock. With a strangled cry the angel explosively came down the hunters throat, Dean swallowing it all.

Castiel fell to his knees and Dean grabbed him, kissing him rough and passionately.

"Dean? You ready to go yet?" It was Sam. Luckily they hadn't given each other a spare key this time so he could't get into Dean's room.

"Shit." Dean mumbled against Castiels lips, "Yeah Sammy I'll be out in a second let me just… go check my hair," Cas chuckled and got to his feet. After they heard Sam walk away, grumbling about how vain his brother was, the angel turned to the hunter, "Thank you for that Dean. I guess I should leave now just in case Sam comes back."

Before he could reply Cas disapparated in front of Dean's eyes. God he hated it when he did that.

"Shouldn't we talk about what happened?" Dean thought aloud. After actually checking to make sure he actually looked presentable and not like he had just mouth fucked Castiel, Dean left his room and made his way to the only thing he loved more than pie; the Impala.

It was raining as the brothers made their way to the graveyard. All they had to do was burn these bones and then they could get out of this hell hole.

"Dean are you alright? You're really quiet," Sam said, eyes on the map in his lap.

"Yeah I'm fine just.. tired I guess. Nothing to worry about I swear." Dean lied. He had been thinking of nothing but the dirty five minutes in his motel room with that Goddamn angel he has been crushing on forever. He didn't even know why he did it, for all he knows Castiel has never done anything like that and obviously wouldn't know how to react.

As if he could sense the hunters thoughts, Cas appeared in the back seat of the Impala eating a hamburger from his favourite Diner around 500 miles away.

"Jesus Cas can you not do that?! Sam shouted. He hated it when the angel just appeared out of nowhere like it was a normal thing to do.

"Sorry Sam, it's just I really needed to talk to Dean-"

"Cas not now ok? Just.. wait until I'm back at the motel we can talk then." he rushed. Sam looked at his brother and the angel suspiciously, wanting to know what was so secret that he couldn't know about it.

"Oh ok Dean, we will talk about the fact you gave me fellatio later."

Castiel vanished at the sight of Sam spitting coffee all over the windscreen and Dean practically crashing the car.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"


End file.
